


Gangsta

by NevaehHM



Series: Gangsta [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gangsta, Inspired by Suicide Squad (2016), Oneshot, Romance, Sexy, Song Inspired, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, mafia, mob boss, ride or die - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/NevaehHM
Summary: No one can love me better.
Series: Gangsta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Gangsta

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired by the song by the same name and was created as a set-up, if you will, to the events of You Don't Own Me, and a story that will finish with a third oneshot titled Him & I to be released at a later date. Where You Don't Own Me  
> (second story) directly parroted the song it was inspired by, this one does that more loosely. Considering that it is still a oneshot, mature content ahead.You have been warned.

"At this point, I'm starting to think I need a gangsta." I let out a sigh as I smushed my cheek into my palm, other hand tapping mindlessly on the counter with my pointed nails.

"What the fuck, Hailey?" Gemma gave me an incredulous look as she applied her makeup.

"What?" I gave a shrug.

"That's waters you should most certainly not want to dip your feet in." Her eyes trailed down to my shoulder, no doubt surveying the black and blue bruises that littered the skin I had stopped being concerned enough with to cover around people anymore. 'Considering the situation that you're in now' was left unsaid but heavily implied.

"It couldn't possibly be as bad as this." I dismissed, turning to get ready myself.

"Perhaps, but I also know, as fucked up as it sounds, that staying here is better than laying with some _gangsta_ that's bound to get himself killed someday." The female explained, lacing up her strappy platforms.

"But they're fiercely loyal, and certainly more forgiving than anyone else." I made quick work of getting ready, I was on silks for tonight while Gemma had a pole solo.

"You're a bit fucked up, Hailey. I hope you know that." We both laughed a bit before she exited the dressing room.

I popped two pain pills, swallowing them dry before slipping my feet into relatively high heels as well. I glanced at my reflection one last time, slapping my cheeks as I forced a smile. I headed out into the lounge I was supposed to be performing in; it was relatively empty, with a few scattered patrons, and my silks were waiting in the center.

I swayed my hips to the music playing, running my hands along the fabrics, doing a few spins, and keeping it more to groundwork as I slowly got into it.

I surveyed the gentlemen, and with all their eyes on me, I couldn't help but smile. They were easy. A few small twirls and a flash of a bit too much skin, and they were already putty in my hands.

I did a few basic heel stretches in the silks, sliding out of them before going to visit a few of the patrons, straddling their waists, and giving a little lap dance, only to have bills shoved in several places as I felt their not so subtle arousal, further proving my assumptions. Easy.

I continued to dance, making my way back to the silks as the song changed, turning more sensual as I climbed to the top. I locked in one of my feet, pulling a few slow flips and spins before arching back into a stretch, showcasing my flexibility. That's when a group entered, the front runner being in a pair of slacks and a button-down he'd rather not have worn as it was left open to display various tattoos.

"Holy fuck." I couldn't stop the expletive from crossing my mind at just how good he looked as he ran a hand through his hair.

I pulled another trick, allowing the fabric to wrap around my waist as I spiraled down a bit with my legs spread. He was turned slightly to his back, supposedly giving directions to those he came in with that were more adequately dressed in sharp suits. Well, now I wanted to impress, especially how he commanded the room, taking the main seat and relaxing with his legs spread and elbows braced on his knees. He rested his chin on crossed fingers, and it was if his eyes looked into my soul.

Now _he_ looked like someone I had to work for. I smirked to myself at his unreadable expression, pulling out all the stops as I was going for the kill. By the time I had worked my way to the floor with finesse, his drink had arrived, and he slowly sipped it, eyes never leaving me, causing my heart to pound. I narrowed mine in return, a look I hoped read as suggestive as I felt as I swayed my hips and contorted my body, giving a mental 'fuck it' before shedding one of my layers.

I slung my hair, locking eyes with him over my shoulder and slightly biting my lip. I then went into a harsh body roll that would likely classify as a backbend with how much I exaggerated it, using the move to take me to my knees as I ran my hands suggestively over my body.

I arched my back, looking at him once more to see his reaction, and smirking as he ran his tongue across his lip, half-smile revealing a set of grills before he waved his hands. As I reached for the silks in this bent position and used them to pull myself over into a flip, I noticed his friends herding everyone else out.

Fuck. He really meant business.

I worked my way to the ceiling, throwing in more twirls as I gave myself a bit of a break, showing off the various holds I knew. I looked down from my perch, and his eyes were still on me, dark and borderline intimidating as he made a 'come here' motion with two of his fingers. I weighed the pros and cons of the situation before throwing caution to the wind, skillfully getting out of my current position and slowly sliding to the floor in a turn that evolved into a split.

Yet another song started to play, this one more upbeat than the last, and I popped my hips along to the beat as I made my way closer to the calculating man.

"Come closer, what'chu actin' scared for." He teased, reaching out to pull me in.

I turned it into a spin, placing my heel on the arm of the chair and extending it outwards, effectively breaking his hold while still turning it into a dance. I quickly righted myself before he could process it, circling around the chair as I continued to dance for him.

"I see how it is." He chucked to himself, brushing his hand over his face.

"Do you?" I raised an eyebrow as I returned to dancing in front of him.

"Yeah. What's your name?" He returned to his previous position as he questioned.

"Hailey, you?" I turned my back, shaking my ass a bit as I lost another layer, leaving me in bra and panties before facing him again.

"Jay." With another tug to my outstretched arm, he pulled me so I straddled him.

"Ah. That short for anything?" I took my time to grind on him as his hands roamed.

We made eye contact for a while, his swimming with intrigue before he smirked.

"Just, Jay."

I leaned back, placing my palms on the floor and arching up, gears already turning in my head. When his hands moved from their restrictive grip on my waist to travel further, I bent my elbows and pushed the rest of my body over, shocking him as I came to my knees with a smirk of my own.

"This all you do?" I couldn't do anything once he stood, pushing me back and straddling me, granted I did find the whole situation hot.

"More or less. What do you do?" My eyes flickered to the men scattered around the room that he'd come in with before returning to him.

"You don't need to know all that." He immediately shut the insinuation down, and I smiled.

I ran my hands up his torso, sliding my foot up as well, and in a swift motion, knocked him off balance. His men moved quickly, some even pulling guns as I straddled him instead, completely ignoring them.

The look on Jay's face was a mix of shock, wonder, and arousal, and I considered it a job well done as he waved them off, and they returned to their original places.

"You play dirty." He chuckled, flexing his hips as I continued to run my hands over his exposed skin.

"Don't we all?" I winced as his hand gripped too tightly on a fresh bruise.

Jay caught the motion, pulling down the fabric enough to expose the purpled skin. His narrowed eyes shot back to mine with a raised eyebrow, and I laughed, removing myself from him and continuing to dance.

"You got your secrets, and I got mine," I said as I bent down toward him while running my hands down my leg.

He got to his feet as well then, turning me, so my back was to his chest, and I ground on him more.

"A nice body like this should never be black and blue." The sentence was said into the skin of my neck as hands unknowingly ran across a body that was covered with concealed bruising, and I couldn't hold back the laugh at the irony, escaping his grasp once more.

"I'm made for it." I threw over my shoulder with a wink as I retreated to the safety of the silks.

Jay was... something.

"What'chu runnin' for?" I glanced down from my place near the ceiling with a smile.

"Not running, just doing my job." We both knew it was bullshit, but neither said anything as I did another trick, tumbling over myself as I switched to a single strand.

His hands reached for me, and I pulled myself up just in time, using the momentum to do a few spins with a bit of flourish.

"You're a fucking tease." He growled as I lowered myself into his reach again, pulling away as soon as I felt his fingers brush my skin.

"I get that a lot. Have I turned you on?" I went further to the top as I locked my ankle in the silks, giving me the ability to hang upside down briefly to ask as I did a heel stretch.

"Why don't you come down here and find out."

I could almost hear the frustration as I performed for him. Doing spins and a few flips as I moved between the silks. I still found it amusing, though, as I responded with a bright smile.

"I mean, I would... But I'm having entirely too much fun." We locked eyes, mine holding challenge and his flickering with pure fire.

"I guarantee that you will have an even better time if you let me get my hands on you." Jay's tone was honey as he spoke, so dark and low, I could practically feel the vibrations from my perch just out of arms reach.

"That's some big talk, Mr. Boss man. I'm nearly tempted." I gave a fake moan as I threw my head back, several thoughts going through my brain of all the possibilities.

"I can assure you I mean every word I say." Sincerity dripped from his words as he shed his opened shirt, eyes never leaving mine as he stood at the foot of my silks.

I hope he isn't thinking of climbing these. The thought crossed my head, and I hummed, changing my position as I secured my mid-section, laying out so I could easily watch him as well. 

"Interesting."

I held my hand down, a small smile playing on my face in slight triumph as our fingers barely touched in this position. He was persistent, I'd give him that. Even with Gemma's voice in my head silently telling me that he was definitely a guy I should not even dream of getting involved with as he reeked of bad news, I still found myself utterly attracted to Jay as I continued to tease him. He shocked me right back with very explicit things he would rather be doing to me right now instead of doing this.

"I want you."

Oh. I am most certainly fucked. I smirked instead.

"Can't say I'm interested in that at the moment." I turned, back facing the ground as I reached for the ceiling, before arching up.

"Then, be my woman." Apparently, no, was not a word he had in his dictionary.

"How bold of you." I gripped the silks and sat up, twirling it underneath me in a makeshift chair.

I raised an eyebrow as he shrugged, a smile playing on both of our lips as we stared at one another.

"I just know exactly what I want."

I paused a minute more, assessing the man, cocking my head to the side as my toes grazed his outstretched hand.

"And what do you want exactly?" My voice was low as I asked, leaning forward slightly as I did so.

"Several things, I've told you some, let me show you the rest." I pulled up completely, his closing hand just missing the attempt to grab me, and I smiled.

"You have to be a bit faster than that if you're thinking about holding me." I teased, giving a condescending look.

"Noted."

I was enjoying myself, staying just out of reach as I did more and more tricks, pushing my boundaries on how close I could get without him being able to touch me like he wanted.

I did a few twirls, connecting it in a walkover between the silks and tensing as a strong hand grasped my ankle.

"I've caught you now." It was practically a growl as he held my legs together, scraping his teeth along one of them as he looked up.

"Looks like you have," I admitted, loosening my grip on the fabric at his firm pull.

I let the silk glide through my hands as he lowered me to the ground, noting how he allowed my body to press against his along the way and was hyper-aware of his muscled arm squeezing just under my ass as he held me.

My breath came hard, partially because of the dancing and part because of the near-instantaneous arousal when I brushed against his bulge.

"Now that I have you, I can do what I want, right?" He muttered, now that I was on the ground, his hands went from holding me up to exploring while still ensuring I wouldn't slip away again.

"That's debatable." The words came out choked as he ran his tongue along my neck, stopping to suck.

He hummed as he stopped on a place underneath my jaw as if in thought, my hands subconsciously gripping his shoulders in confusion on whether I wanted him to keep going or stop. Jay kissed me then, something sloppy and mind-boggling, and oh-so-incredibly hot before traveling lower once more.

"Come home with me?" The words were spoken in between kisses and bites to my exposed collar bones as his hold tightened, pressing me firmly into his arousal.

The offer was tempting.

I closed my eyes for a second, smirking as I pushed the unsuspecting man away from me.

"No," I stated firmly, licking my moist bottom lip.

"The f-" I cut off the expletive with an outstretched hand, the other resting on my hip.

When he still didn't catch on, I rolled my eyes exasperated.

"Give me your fucking phone." His whole demeanor changed, and I raised my eyebrow in provocation as we stared each other down.

Finally, he shook his head, pulling his phone from his pocket and unlocking it, hesitating for the briefest moment before placing it in my waiting palm. I tapped away at the keys, a small smirk playing on the edges of my lips as I stored my number, tossing the phone back once I was done.

"I get off at 4, we'll talk then." I gave a wave over my shoulder to the speechless male, sending a wink over my shoulder as I observed his opened mouth and confused look as he stared at his phone, then up to me, just as I rounded the corner and headed for the dressing room.

This would be a fun game, indeed.


End file.
